


Fights and Other Bonding Moments with Your Crush

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pining, Trans Female Character, drunkenly challenging your crush to a fight, i love karmen she's my gal, it's implied that i hc blaster as aro and you all have to live with it i guess, trans karmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: At one point, Karmen thought that she was the best out of her family at romance. She is proven wrong.
Relationships: Karmen/Nautica
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fights and Other Bonding Moments with Your Crush

Karmen knows a lot of things about herself. She’s tiny and agile, frightening cheerful in the face of adversity, scrappy, and fragging good in a fight.

She’s also incredibly in love with Nautica.

It’s obvious, apparently, according to her brothers who spend too much time teasing her about her love life. Toaster acts like his isn’t the most amusing and tragic thing to walk into a bar. And Blaster—she can’t say much about his. He doesn’t have one and he’d prefer not to.

Nautica doesn’t know it though, which Karmen is incredibly grateful for. It would be embarrassing if she did know. Like, walking in on your brother making out with another mech embarrassing. Which Karmen has done before, so she knows.

Frag, Karmen isn’t even friends with Nautica so it’s kind of pathetic. Pathetic enough that she’s resorted to watching Nautica’s scientific demonstrations from across the bar.

“Hey, Kar,” Toaster nudges her with his shoulder, bringing her attention to him.

Karmen perks up. She loves her older brother and she’s grateful for the distraction. “Hey, bagel boy.” She nudges him back, smiling up at him as she takes a sip of her highgrade. “Thought you had a shift?”

Toaster shakes his helm, “Blaster and I switched shifts so he could drink with some friends tomorrow.”

“Ah, friendship calls to him like a beacon in the night,” Karmen says, mockingly wise.

Toaster cocks an optical ridge but holds back and chuckle. Karmen knows a few more well-placed jokes will send him into laughter.

“Are you ever going to talk to her?” Toaster asks. He’s always straight to the point with Karmen, part of the “big brother” thing.

Karmen sighs, setting her highgrade on the table. “Why would she want to?” Karmen asks. She doesn’t shrink into herself, having spent too long being alone and surviving for it, but she can feel her shoulders hunch.

Toaster, ever supportive, gives her that smile that’s reserved for her and Blaster and a few other mechs. “You’re great, Kar,” he says.

Karmen almost wants him to explain, but, while her brother has never been full of bravado, she has a feeling he’d over do it with the highgrade in his systems.

“If you say so,” Karmen replies, her optics slipping back onto Nautica’s form.

From across the bar, Karmen can see her pin Skids’ arm to a table. It’s an impressive feat. Toaster and everyone else had more than enough stories to tell the strength of Spec Ops mechs.

“Do you think I could fight her?” Karmen muses aloud.

Toaster gives her a look, one that says “don’t even think about it.” But Karmen has thought about it just now and she knows the prospect won’t leave her. Mostly she hopes that being friends with Nautica will knock the romance out of her.

“I’m going to fight her,” Karmen decides.

Toaster sighs, louder than an alarm bell. Or something. She’d have to talk to Blaster about a good analogy for Toaster’s tired sighs.

In the next moment, after downing her drink, Karmen is making her way across the bar. She’s small, so she has to bodily push herself through the crowd of bots who are decidedly _not_ pink minibots.

Karmen really wishes she had more control of her mouth, because the first thing she ever says to Nautica-the-prettiest-femme-ever is, “I want to fight you.”

Nautica looks down at her, obvious surprise coloring her expression. “What?” she asks, for what Karmen supposes is clarity.

“I want to fight you,” Karmen repeats.

Nautica smiles that pretty smile, the one that can make femmes—Karmen, mostly—fall to her pedes. “Alright.”

And that’s how Karmen gets a fight with her crush scheduled for her break the next cycle.


End file.
